The Tarien Girl
by A'vron
Summary: Story about Siuan Sanch's life. I wan't to write more but I need help. Please Review
1. Default Chapter

The writer's block has been lifted. I haven't had any dreams, daydreams, or plain old spur of the moment ideas in a long time. But thanks too my younger cousins making me chase them around the house and being so tired I slept till noon the next day I had a dream inspired idea. This is a fanfiction based on the Wheel of Time series written by Robert Jordan.

..................................................

The ocean breeze filled the sails of the little fishing boat. Siuan paused a moment from her work to taste the salt air. Her favorite times sailing was when the boat was on a run. With the wind behind you and the sea rushing by, the world was exciting and new.

"Siuan those nets are not going to repair themselves get back to work you lazy carp-brained girl." bellowed a loud voice.

Siuan snapped out of her daydream and returned to the task at hand. Something had sure made a mess of the nets. This was going to take hours to untangle. Roland was hauling the trip's catch up from the hull. The Salty Breeze was coming in early today, and Captain Petrad wanted to collect his money as soon as possible so we could head out again. Yesterday the keel got stuck on a sandbar and we lost money on half the catch because most of the buyers had left for the day by the time we reached port. He is probably still mad about that.

Sea gulls flew over head; some even dived at the catch. "Stupid idiot birds," Siuan thought, "and annoying too." The great Stone of Tear came into sight. The Stone stood triumphant over any that tried to take it. Rumor said the stone would stand until the Last Battle when the Dragon would take it, but what did she know, the Prophecies were the business of the nobles and Aes Sedai not the daughter of a poor fisherman.

Roland came and sat by Siuan. They talked of simple things and joked with each other. Roland had always been like a brother to her. Now he was marrying her sister next week, and he really would be her brother. Siuan was the last to be married out of her family. Marriage was not something she wanted to even consider right now besides she hated doing laundry. Besides she was plain and she knew it.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard as a line snap. The main sail fell limp and the boat slowly came to a halt. What a bloody streak of bad luck. Twice in a row something has broken on this old ship. Old Petrad would probably yell at one of them to go and fix it. He was a good man. Not one for friendly conversation, but he was a good man and an old friend of the family. 

"Roland get up there and fix that line. I am not going to have another catch wasted by rotting and stinking up my ship again like yesterday. Stop standing there looking like a yellow striped tail runner caught in a net and get moving."

"Yes Captain Petrad. I'll have us moving in a minute." Roland replied. 

After all those years knowing Petrad calling him Captain wasn't really necessary, but it was a measure of respect. Siuan didn't think she respected anyone as much as Petrad. It was Petrad who gave her the job when she need it most after her drunk of an brother had amassed a huge debt in her father's name. Debtors were punished severely in Tear. Everyone in the family now worked at least one job to pay back the money that almost put her father in jail. 

Roland nimbly climbed the rigging to where the rope had broken. Siuan watched Roland intently. She had seen men fall from those heights too many times. Roland had been sailing for a lot longer than she had, but still she was afraid every time. Even if he did fall there was nothing anyone could do, but nevertheless she watched praying to the Light he made it back down.

Roland repaired the rigging, and began to climb down as smoothly as he had climbed up. A sudden gust of wind caused the later to sway back and forth making Siuan even more on edge. Another crack split the air as the rope that secured the boom snapped. There was hardly enough time to do anything. The wind changed direction sending the boom plowing straight into Roland. 

"No!" Siuan screamed as Roland's body hit the deck. She Ran to him as quick as she could. His breathing was shallow and uneven and his eyes were closed. A huge gash on his head marked where the boom had hit and blood was already spilling on deck. Petrad was hobbling down the steps as fast as his old legs could carry him. His eyes filled with grief.

"No, it can't happen like this. What about Ania? You were going to be together forever. You would give her a widow's veil as a bride gift. In the name of the Light Roland you can't die." Siuan's skin tingled as she cried. She had seen injures like this once before, and new that his case was hopeless. She had wanted to see her sister marry this man so much. Too see her happy with a home and family. To have a brother she could adore not like that leech she had at home. A feeling of warmth spread through her body as she prayed, and as she prayed the injury closed up until there was barely a scar. Roland's breathing returned to normal and his eyes slowly opened.

"Siuan, what happened? I was climbing down, and then something hit me." Roland asked. His eyes held a bit of fear. Siuan had no words. How could she explain what she did not understand herself, but a little voice in her head whispered what she feared. The ship had drifted right into port. Siuan now feared to get off the boat. Petrad grabbed her by the wrist.

"Girl do you know what you have done?" Old Petrad said in a harsh voice that still held a hint of gratitude. "You know it is against the law to channel."

"Captain I didn't. I mean I didn't mean to. I just wanted Roland to live. I could stop thinking about how happy Ania was and I...."

"Siuan, can you channel?" Roland asked his voiced filled with sadness. He knew the law as well as she.

"I don't know. It has never happened before. I promise I won't do it again. Please don't send me away Petrad." Siuan pleaded on her knees tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Girl you know that is not in my power. If you don't go to Tar Valon you will die, at least that is what _they_ say."

Siuan knew who _they_ were. A person could be in a lot of trouble for even mentioning Aes Sedai in Tear.

"I will not be the cause of a death in your family. You know the law. You have two days to say your goodbyes. If you are not on a boat headed for Tar Valon in those two days I will notify the authorities. One more thing lass. I always knew you were not meant for this life. Here is your chance. Make of it what you will."

Roland put a comforting arm around Siuan as the Salty Breeze docked in the bay.

..........................................

If anyone liked this please review. I want to do some more about Siuan, but I could use some suggestions. Remember happy writers are ones that get feedback.


	2. The River

Me and my big mouth. No sooner were the words typed "The writer's block has been lifted" it returned. Okay this chapter is short and not so good, but necessary to get to the next which I have really good idea for. So please be patient and understanding. If perhaps found this story rather interesting or have suggestions you would be doing me a big favor if you reviewed it. Right now, I beating myself up trying to knock lose some creativity for chapter 3. Bloody writer's block go away. This is a fanfiction for the Wheel of Time series written by Robert Jordan.

.........................................

Siuan walked the decks of the small river craft that was bound for Tar Valon and the young Tairen girl's future. It seemed so long ago since she was "placed" on a boat and shipped off to the Tower, Siuan wondered. Without so much as a proper time to say farewell to her friends and family, her home. "Silly girl" she told herself. "The streets of Tear had offered you no welcome when you first set foot on them. Why should they offer you a farewell?"

Tear was a rough place to grow up. The High Lords controlled their lands by passing so many carp-brained laws that one could hardly breath without being fined. That drunk gambler Coronat she had to call family had gotten her into so much trouble at times. Then there were his expenses also. 

The debts had been so high her sister was forced to take a third job. Siuan had been too little to work at that time. If only she had been a few years older. Then her sister wouldn't have had to take that third job. Then she wouldn't have gotten so sick. Her kind sweet sister Ania was meant to be someone's wife and some child's mother, not spending her afternoons hauling cargo from the pier to the warehouses for a silver penny and a couple coppers.

The one good thing that had come from that whole ordeal was Roland. Kind Roland who helped pay our debts and help Siuan get her first job. Roland who fell in love with Ania and helped nurse her back to help. Roland who was now her brother after he married to her sister this past week. Roland who Siuan had wanted to save and heal so much she accidentally channeled. 

It must have been a beautiful wedding. Captain Petrad was going to have it on his ship out in the middle of the sea. Ania was so excited that week. Siuan imagined the scene. Her sister in a fine dress taking her vows as the sun set over the now crimson sea. Yes it would have been beautiful; however, Siuan had not been there to see it. According to Tairen law she had only two days to pack and say farewells before she was expected on a boat traveling to Tar Valon.

The Wind did not live up to it's name traveling up the River Erim at a turtle's pace; however the captain and crew were pleasant and friendly. Captain Materich from Andor, judging from his accent, reminded her of her old friend Petrad in some ways. He had seen how miserable she was during the first couple days of the voyage. She watched as the crewmembers went about doing normal everyday chores aboard the Wind. Siuan was terribly homesick. They took for granted everything she missed so much.

Captain Materich had watched, as Siuan sat alone is despair. He began letting her do simple things around the boat such as repairing lines. On one clear night with the moon full and bright he let Siuan take the wheel for a short time. The river was wide and deep at that part, and he had no fear of Siuan running the ship aground. The crew laughed and even diced with Siuan during their free hours in the evening. That was until she got sick the other day.

This second boat Siuan had traveled on. The first had been a brief trip on the boat the Glory of the Stone. The Captain was Tairen of course, and a very unpleasant man. No sooner did she show him her papers that she was required to show by law explaining her circumstances. He and all the crew had looked at her as if she had some sort of deadly disease. The worst part was that was what she felt like. Siuan had been practically told to stay in her quarters for her own safety. The nerve of the man to threaten her.

The small river craft drifted down the river as the scenery passed slowly by. The dense pine forests of Cairhein differed by far from the flat coastal plains of Tear. Woodland birds called to each other, their songs splitting the mornings quiet. Siuan ate her breakfast on the deck of the boat enjoying for the first time the chance to see new lands. This was the first time she had actually gotten a moment of total peace to enjoy her newfound freedom.

She was supposed to be recovering from a cold she caught probably from the new environment she was in, but she felt fine. Yesterday she had collapsed with a fever and violent shakes. It didn't last long, but the Captain had ordered her to stay in bed. She had convinced the cook, who had been appointed her guardian that she would benefit more from fresh air than being tossed about in her cramped quarters.

"You missed the excitement yesterday when we stopped for fresh supplies lass." Captain Materich said. "With you being sick and all you missed the big arrival."

"What arrival would that be Captain?" Siuan was curious seeing how excited the Captain was.

"Why the Wind is escorting a fine noble born lady to Tar Valon. The Lady Moiraine of House Damodred is a passenger on my boat. She comes from the Royal Palace of Cairhien and all."

"Why would she be on," Siuan stopped realizing how rude she must sound. "I mean why is she going to Tar Valon by boat. The road would take her their much faster."

"She says a small group of the Children of the Light are all upset. She said that there might be trouble if she took the road to Tar Valon and also something about the Game of Houses."

"What is the Game of Houses?" Siuan asked

"Just something those backstabbing Cairhien play. It was probably wise of her to take the southern river passage. She is the same age as you lass. It must be lonely for her on this journey with no one to talk. Perhaps you could talk to her and make her feel more at home."

The Captain was summoned by one of the crew to see to a problem down in the cargo bay and left Siuan with much to think about. There was only one reason why a girl her age could be going to Tar Valon. Maybe Siuan did have something in common with the girl. From what Siuan had heard the Children of the Light "loved" Aes Sedai a little less than the Tairens. If that was true, she had made the wise decision traveling by boat. 

As if Siuan's thoughts had summoned her, the Lady Moraine appeared on deck. A blue stone hanging from a golden chain hung in her dark brown hair. She wore a beautiful blue silk dress of very fine cut and material. The young lady walked over to where Siuan was seated. Siuan felt as if she had known the girl walking towards her for years almost as if they were sisters.

"Hello, my name is Moiraine. What is yours?" Moiraine inquired in a voice of pure crystal.

"Siuan. My name is Siuan Sanche;" Siuan didn't know what to do. Should she curtsy or something so she stuck with a smile and a pleasant "my Lady."

"Oh, I wish you wouldn't do that. My name is just Moiraine. It is a pleasure to meet you Siuan." Moiraine then curtsied. _Curtsied to_ the daughter of a poor Tairen fisherman. 

"Very well if you insist, but for Light's sake don't do that again. I am going to Tar Valon also and if my guess is correct we are both in the same barrel of rotting squid."

Moiraine laughed. "You must be from Tear. I have heard of their notorious language."

Siuan laughed the whole day with her new friend. It was a seemingly uneventful day. However, the Wheel weaves what the Wheel wills and it wove a meeting that forever stands out in the pattern.

..........................................................................................................................................

I promise Chapter 3 will be better. And I will get it up sooner. Sorry it has been so long.

Thanks!!! 


End file.
